Problem: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 26 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $1.35. Vanessa handed the salesperson $2.46 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Vanessa received $1.11 in change.